


Paladin

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Paladin [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: After the events in Haven, the gang plans their future against Salem.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Series: Paladin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579198
Comments: 20
Kudos: 22





	1. White Knight

Jaune (snuggling Weiss in his lap): So, what do we do now?

Weiss (breathing heavily): I am... quite content... where I am...

Jaune: I meant about Salem.

Oscar: Before he... Ozpin is too weak to say anything, but before he left, he said that we need to go to Atlas.

Qrow: *exascerbated sigh*

Qrow: *takes a drink*

Qrow: Have I told you guys how much I hate Atlas?

Weiss: *scoffs*

Qrow: Why don't we have the ice princess describe it for us?

Weiss: Must you call me that?

Qrow: *gestures to Weiss*

Qrow: Look at yourself.

Weiss: *looks herself over*

Weiss: *looks at him questioningly*

Qrow: You look even more like fairie princess than you did before... Just like your older sister...

Qrow: *takes a drink*

Weiss: *curious look*

Weiss: Heretofore you have always been oblique... about your... relationship...

Qrow: *sighs*

Qrow: Just that... I had hope for her... Then she turned out just like the tinman. Don't get me wrong, Ironwood definitely wants to help... he just has ways of not knowing how to do that. Ice princess?

Qrow: *gestures to Weiss*

Weiss: *scowls at him*

Jaune (whispering into her ear): How about fairy princess?

Weiss: *shudders*

Weiss: *closes her eyes and breathes deep*

Weiss: In Atlas, the state, military, and Huntsman Academy are merged into a single organization that controls virtually everything about Atlas and Mantle. The rest is controlled by wealthy elite who consider themselves so far above the common man that they can barely pretend to care about them.

Qrow: And the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Listen, kids, even if this is the only thing you ever listen to me about. Don't - follow - Ironwood. You will do the right thing for the greater good so often that you will forget who you were supposed to be helping. THAT is what happened to your sister.

Weiss: *looks down solemnly*

Jaune: *kisses the side of her neck*

Jaune (whispering into her ear): I promise to not let that happen to you.

Blake: And we're supposed to follow you?

Qrow: No. You are not. Listen, girls... and the occational boy... I'm bad news. Just because you shouldn't follow Ironwood doesn't mean you should follow me. I'd blame my semblance, but I have to take _some_ responsibility for my own life... and everything in it seems to fall apart. You kids are good... and still young enough to think you can change the world... and for what it's worth... I think you can... as well...

Weiss: If you aren't trying to change the world, then what are you fighting for?

Qrow: *scoffs*

Qrow: I'm fighting to prevent it from falling even more apart than it already is. The world sucks, and the last thing I want is for it to get even worse.

Qrow: *takes a drink*

Jaune: But... we... have hope?..

Qrow: *scoffs*

Qrow: No, you ARE hope. You are the ones who can change the world.

Qrow: *leans back in his chair*

Qrow: I'm just here to kick some Grimm out of the way. You've got two leaders here, Ruby has soul and Blondie has strength. Follow them... not me... not tinman... not Glynda... and... not even the old man... I hate to say this, but... if you haven't noticed, Oz... is not so good on giving us direction. He believes too much in choice.

Blake: And what do you believe in?

Qrow: I don't know... I believe in the little guy having the right to live his life without being stepped on. Either by Salem, Grimm... or Men... I'm not fighting to win, I'm fighting to go down fighting. If you kids want to win, you should maybe not be following me.

Ruby: How could we not follow you?

Qrow: Because you are the leader, not me. You and Blondie over there.

Oscar: Ozpin is still... not here... but... I can feel... this is what he feels. He has high hopes for you.

Qrow: And so do I...

Yang: *starts wiping away tears*

Blake: *hugs Yang tightly*

Ren: So, the question is, what do we do?

Jaune: Ozpin said to go to Atlas...

Ruby: Is everyone ready to go to Atlas?

Yang: mm-hm.

Blake: *shyly nods*

Ren: We would follow leader to the end of Remnant.

Nora: You know it.

Ruby: *looks Weiss in the eyes*

Weiss: Having just fled it, I could see how you would feel this way... would think I would feel this way...

Weiss: *reaches back to craddle Jaune's face*

Weiss: I have my... prince charming to protect me.

Jaune: There is one condition.

Jaune: *pause as all eyes lay fixed on him*

Jaune: If her father tries ANYTHING, we're leaving. Okay, two things, I'm also not a prince... and not really charming...

Jaune: *kisses the side of Weiss' neck*

Weiss: You are more charming than any of the so-called gentlemen Father has introduced me to.

Nora: I'm sure we could take him. I mean, it's not like he's a huntsman, is he?

Weiss: *scoffs*

Weiss: He considers my and Winter's semblances to be barbaric... beneath him. He wouldn't just stand back and watch someone suffering... he would find a way to profit from it.

Ruby: So, how _do_ we get to Atlas?

Qrow: Simplest answer would be to take the train for Argus and from there catch a ship to Atlas... We do have something that would likely bring trouble... so... maybe we should... you know... be ready...

Ren: Would it really be best to travel by train, then?

Qrow: No, it would not. I was waiting for one of your kids to point that out. Mantle is easy enough to get into. Atlas, on the other hand is another matter... unless you know someone special, and I for one don't want to owe tinman any more favours... But once we get to Argus, it would be a lot easier for us. Atlas basically controls Argus... something young Ms. Nikos knew well when she fled to Beacon.

Ren: That is the first time?..

Qrow: I might not look it... but I do have respect...

*pregnant pause*

Qrow: Once we leave Mistral, we'll be wide open to attack whenever Salem and her flunkies want. So, I recommend we let you kids get some rest... before we leave...

Weiss: There is one thing we need to do before we can rest.

Everyone: *questioning look*

Weiss: We need to decide on sleeping arrangements. We have five beds in four rooms.

Qrow: I'll take the couch. You kids can have the beds.

Ren: Then... the best grouping would be Jaune and Weiss, myself and Nora, and the rest of RWBY.

Nora: RBY?

Ren: I?.. yes...

Yang: Blake and I have some things to talk about before we do this...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189837714875/paladin-chapter-1) tumblog.


	2. The Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake air their grievances over their absence.

Paladin: Chapter 2

Yang and Blake walked into one of the bedrooms.

Blake: If you... don't want to... with me... just... just say...

Yang: *hair glows yellow as her eyes glow red, screaming against the wall away from Blake*

Blake: *tearful sigh*

Yang (screaming): Not - at - all!

Yang: *hair and eyes revert to their natural state as she turns back to Blake*

Yang: Do you know what I thought about?..

Blake: *stares at Yang's robotic arm*

Yang: *covers where her robotic arms mets her real one*

Blake: There's no way I can apologize for the pain I caused you.

Yang: You think THIS hurt me?! The cut happened too fast for me to feel it... and then everything went dark... as if you were all far away... and then... and then...

Blake: *nervously looks about*

Yang: Guess who wasn't there... when I needed her?

Blake: *looks everywhere but at Yang*

Yang: YOU ABANDONED ME!

Blake (still not looking at her): I hurt you!

Yang (pleadingly): You hurt me by leaving me. You were the first thing in my life that made sense, and then... Do you know what I thought about?

Blake: Your arm, Ruby?, your mother...

Yang: Okay... fair... but... I mean... yes, I thought about them all, but... it always came back to you.

Blake: Why me?..

Yang: Why - do - you -think?!

Blake (tears in her eyes): I... I don't know...

Yang: *nearly rages again, but manages to push it down*

Yang: *breathes deeply*

Yang: What does it mean when you always think about someone.

Blake: Obsession.

Yang: LOVE! It's love! I love you! How can you?..

Blake: How can YOU?!

Yang: I don't know... but you were my world! I was so happy to have you in it! I was happy just being around you!

Blake: . . .

Blake: They say absence... makes the heart grow stronger... Do you know why I left?!

Yang: NO?! For all I knew... for all I thought... it was me!..

Blake: *breathes deep and then gently shakes her head*

Blake: I was... afraid...

Yang: Of me?!..

Blake: You... had... nothing... to do with it...

Yang: *head hangs and has a look in her eyes as if her soul were slain*

Blake: That's... not...

Blake: *breathes in deep*

Blake: You remember him?.. You remember Adam?..

Yang: Is that what his name is?!

Blake: He... he... is from my past... we used to... and now... he won't stop.. He'll never stop!

Yang: And you what, thought you could do it alone?!

Blake: I didn't want... you to... get hurt... because of me... If I had stayed, he WOULD have found me... and you would have lost more than an arm...

Yang: Bullshit... Just say it... say it to my face... You thought you would die alone?!

Blake: . . .

Yang: If you thought we couldn't take him together, what did you think would happen alone?!

Blake: I was hoping... that Menagerie... wouldn't have... but was wrong... so wrong...

Yang: *opens her arms*

Blake: *quickly rushes in*

Yang: *holds her close*

* * *

The two finally pulled away and slowly moved to sit on the bed. For a moment... they just sat there... not even looking at each other... just the wall across from them.

Yang: I... don't want to live without you...

Blake: *breathes deeply*

Blake: You did say you love me...

Yang: *nervously looks around*

Blake: *breathes deep*

Blake: You are the one I was most afraid of losing... but I don't want to see any of my friends getting hurt...

Yang: *dejected sigh*

Blake: Hold my hand.

Yang: *looks up, completely uncertain, but reaches over*

Blake: We can die... together... Are you happy, now?

Yang: *shyly looks at Blake with a bright smile on her face*

Yang: Does that?.. mean?..

Blake: *squeezes Yang's hand*

Blake (smiling): I promise... not to run... any more...

Yang: *pulls Blake's hand to her breast*

Yang: You feel that?

Blake: *wide eyed with shock*

Yang: That's my heart... can you feel it?.. Just being around you is soathing it...

Blake: Yes... heart... It is... beating... It feels nice...

Blake: *eyes once again open up with shock*

Blake: Wait, you said, um?..

Yang: *looks at Blake with a peaceful look*

Blake: You said?..

Yang: What did I say?

Blake: um... beds...

Yang: I don't know if you know this, I've gotten around a bit... both sides of the tracks... if you get my drift. I am more than ready, whenever you are.

Blake: *gulps*

Blake: Maybe not quite... there... yet...

Yang: Oh, man, at least Jaune got a kiss... and one hell of a kiss at that...

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: *gives Yang a peck on her lips*

Blake: Let's just be happy together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189968387640/paladin-chapter-2) tumblog.


	3. Uncle Qrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang wants to find a respectful way to address Qrow, and Jaune ponders what a semblance is.

Jaune: Can I ask you a question?

Qrow: Shoot, kiddo.

Jaune: Can we call you Uncle Qrow?

Qrow: What? Why?

Ren: Hm. You are like our eccentric uncle. It would also allows us to be properly defential to you. Even if you are not our leader, you are still wise beyond our years.

Qrow: *disapproving grunt*

Nora: I've always wondered what it would be like if I had an uncle!

Qrow: Shesh. Why me?

Ren: Perhaps your tendancy to ride in out of nowhere, and bring a great an upset that makes our lives better.

Qrow: *sighs*

Nora: Uncle Qrow!

Qrow: *louder sigh*

Jaune: Uncle Qrow?

Qrow: WHAT?!

Jaune: I have a question about your semblance.

Qrow: *questioning look*

Jaune: Can you... point... your semblance?

Qrow: What kind of idiotic question is that?

Jaune: Okay, hear me out. A semblance is an outgrowth of your aura?

Qrow: That sounds about right.

Jaune: When I was with Weiss... that's what it felt like... like I was pointing my aura... or something...

Qrow: Other people have semblances, kid.

Jaune: Yeah, but we seem to be the only ones who have trouble controlling ours.

Nora: What about Yang?

Jaune: At least hers works. I'm really not sure what mine even did.

Qrow: Look, my semblance is bad luck, and I can't turn it off...

Jaune: But can you point it?

Qrow: . . .

Qrow: You can't be serious.

Jaune: Sorry, but it's my first time having a semblance. A year ago, I didn't even know I had aura.

Qrow: *stops and stares at Jaune*

Qrow: How did you get into Beacon?

Jaune: *hangs his head*

Jaune: I might have lied...

Qrow: So *looks at Ren and Nora* we're trusting out lives to someone who didn't even know what aura was a year ago?!

Nora: *points at him emphatically*

Nora: YES.

Nora: *nods her head*

Ren: We have tremendous faith in our leader.

Qrow: uh... huh... Listen, Blondie.

Jaune: Listening.

Qrow: Do you really think I can... point... my semblance?

Jaune: You know more about semblances than I do...

Jaune: *shrugs*

Qrow: *stares at Jaune*

Qrow: I can't tell if he's an idiot or a genius...

Weiss: Many people have that problem...

Jaune: *looks Weiss in the eyes*

Weiss: *nervously looks anywhere but at Jaune*

Jaune: *walks towards her and gently grabs her hands in his*

Weiss: *nervously looks towards him*

Jaune: *gently kisses her*

Weiss: I didn't mean...

Jaune: I know you didn't mean it...

Weiss: I'm just...

Jaune: *kisses her again*

Jaune: I knew what I was doing when I kissed you.

Weiss: *nervously looking away*

Weiss: You weren't just overwelmed by my incredible seductive charm?

Jaune: *kisses Weiss*

Jaune: I have been since I first met you. I've just been keeping my distance, because it's what I thought you wanted.

Weiss: I... thought... I wanted it...

Jaune: *pulls Weiss into a hug, turning towards the others, with one arm holding Weiss close*

Nora: She looks so tiny next to him.

Weiss: The answer to that is quite simple. Jaune-dear spends too much time slouching. When he stands tall, he is surprisingly frightening and robust.

Nora: Well, yeah, duh, when Jaune gets serious he gets downright FRIGHTENING. Makes me glad we're on his side... though... honestly... a LOT of stuff does that for me.

Ren: It is to our eternal benefit that we've befriended him.

Jaune: Uh... me?..

Qrow: Duh. You are the centre of their world.

Jaune: I... um...

Jaune: *shyly looks around*

Qrow: Alright, if I let you guys call me Uncle Qrow, will you stop being so innocent and adorable?

Jaune: I really don't know how to answer that question.

Weiss: Uncle Qrow?

Jaune: He is like our crazy uncle?

Qrow: Eccentric. Or maybe drunk. Can I be your drunk uncle?

Jaune: Crazy kind of covers all of that.

Qrow: Yeah, sure... alright...

Ruby: Alright, what?

Weiss: Apparently your Uncle Qrow is now also their Uncle Qrow.

Jaune: You're included in that.

Weiss: I am?...

Ruby: You are still me and Yang's uncle, right?

Qrow: I really don't know what's going on here, but...

Ren: It's proof of our respect for him.

Qrow: Uh... yeah... sure... Are the kids done with the house?

Weiss: They, in fact, are.

Qrow: Alright, I'm going to go and lay down before any other random kids want me to adopt them...

* * *

Qrow (leaning up against a tree): Seriously, what's wrong with these kids?

Qrow: *takes a drink*

Qrow: I'm bad news... is what I am...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190111801490/paladin-chapter-03) tumblog.


	4. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super RWBY arrives at a destroyed village. Many have been through them before, but others have not...

Blake clung to Yang as she pulled the bike up to a defunct village.

Yang: Probably a good place to stop for the night. After we clear it out.

Blake: Clear... it out?.. It's a ghost town!

Yang: This your first time?..

Blake: . . .

Yang: The first time is always hard... I've tried my best to avoid them... but sometimes... you know...

Blake (nervously): So, was it bandits?.. or Grimm?..

Yang: Both, by the looks of it. But it's got walls, and by the look, only a couple entrances, so it should be a good place to hole up for a night.

* * *

Yang: No Grimm, intact walls... shit... seems perfect...

Blake: The... bodies...

Yang: Yeah... not much we can do about that. We don't have the time to bury every skeleton...

Blake: It seems...

Yang: This whole place is a grave... There's a reason I usually avoid them...

Yang: *leans back*

Yang: I'm pretty sure Ruby chased after every single one... Alright, why don't you climb the tower and contact them? I'll... start moving the bodies out of the inn...

Blake: *nervously stares at her*

Yang: *sadly nods her head*

* * *

Blake: *waves at the group as they approach the town*

Ruby: Blake!

Blake: Where's... your uncle?

Jaune: He likes helping from afar. And is this place as good as Yang made it seem?

Blake: *stares at him with a look of tragic loss*

Jaune: Yeah... we came through so... many... of these...

Ren: At this point, it's nothing new.

Jaune: *looks at Weiss and holds out his hand*

Weiss: *nervously takes it*

Ruby: Weiss? Are you going to be okay... here?..

Weiss: *heady breathing*

Weiss: I will be...

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: If I am to be honest... I am entirely uncertain... But, with my shining knight... I'm sure I will be able to... If I am to be a huntress... if am I to be with you... I must be able to...

Weiss: *sniffs*

Jaune: *squeezes Weiss' hand*

Blake: Yang is... clearing out... the inn...

Jaune: *squeezes Weiss' hand even harder*

Weiss: *buckles under the strength of his grip*

Jaune: *instantly lets go of Weiss' hand*

Weiss: *casually tries to shake her hand*

Jaune: *picks up Weiss into a princess-carry*

Weiss: *scoff*

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead*

Weiss: *snuggles into his armoured chest*

Weiss: I cannot believe I am getting used to this.

Ren: Love can be a frightening thing.

Ruby: Hugging Jaune?

Nora: Nah, being carried.

Weiss: If you must know... all of the above... along with cuddling up to Jaune's new armour. It makes him feel more robust than an Atlasian Knight.

Qrow: *appears beside the group*

Qrow: Perhaps the young lovers can hold themselves together long enough to get to the inn.

Ruby: Hey, Uncle Qrow.

Qrow: Hey, kiddo.

Weiss: Jaune is holding me together well enough as it is.

Qrow: uh... huh...

Ruby: Jaune is like... really good at hugging.

Weiss: *gives Ruby a questioning look*

Qrow: Story time can wait until we get to the inn.

* * *

Qrow: Alright, before you talk about how much you love each other, we need to talk about the Grimm.

Ren: Are they going to attack?

Qrow: Not yet. At least I don't think so, but they are gathering. Everywhere we go, or should I say, everywhere that the relic goes, the groups of Grimm grow larger. If we stay in any one place for all too long, they will be unstoppable.

Weiss (seated in Jaune's lap): And what about ahead of us?

Qrow: I guess I need to tell you kids, but as a crow, I can only fly as fast as a crow. I can't even get ahead of Blake and Yang.

Yang: Breaking waves.

Ren: Dolphins in our wake... no... that doesn't work...

Qrow: *rolls his eyes*

Qrow: We have to assume that they're going to try and get ahead of us, as soon as they figure out where we are headed... and if we're headed to Argus, it should be pretty easy to figure out.

Ruby: Then what do we do?

Yang: We fight!

Qrow: You kids are as good as most of the licenced huntsmen I've met. But, as the old man said, you've still got a long way to go. Blondie got his semblance, but, as...

Ren: The elder said.

Qrow: That's just the first step. Just look at the snow princess.

Weiss: Hello?

Qrow: Look at everything your semblance can do. When you first got to Beacon, you could do simple glyphs, but now look at you. Imagine what the rest of you might be able to do...

Jaune: I think you left someone out, there.

Qrow: *looks between all of those collected*

Qrow: Huh?

Weiss: *glares at Qrow*

Weiss: *points at Qrow from her perch in Jaune's lap*

Qrow: What, me?

Weiss: *rolls her eyes*

Qrow: What, do you think I haven't tried?

Jaune: I honestly don't know WHAT you've tried, but you are the only one I've ever HEARD of who's afraid of his own semblance.

Qrow: *scoffs*

Ren: Perhaps you can learn from each other.

Qrow: What about the rest of you?

Ren (smug smirk): Or from the rest of us.

Qrow: What, do you think you kids have nothing else to learn?

Ren: Quite opposite, but as Jaune points out, we've never heard of someone being afraid of their own semblance. We are thoroughly unsure of what to do with it.

Qrow: *pulls out his flask*

Nora: I don't know... maybe that's the problem...

Qrow: *sneers at Nora*

Nora: *sticks her tongue out at Qrow*

Qrow: You cheeky little kid.

Qrow: *puts his flask away while developing a wide smile*

Nora: Why thank you, good sir.

Qrow: *leans back into the couch*

Blake: So, is it story time, yet?

Ren: Perhaps after we start dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190244299860/paladin-chapter-04) tumblog.


	5. Fewer

Paladin: Chapter 05

Ren: Before we start the tale, there is something that should be decided.

Ren: *dramatic pause*

Ren: Should the team be named JNRR or RNJR?

Blake: That's the question?

Ren: I assure you it's of vital importance to the story.

Yang: *looks closely into his eyes*

Yang: I could swear that was a joke.

Ren: If you wish to interpret what I say as humorous, that is up to you.

Nora: Everyone on the JNRR side raise your hands!

Nora: *emphatically raises her hand*

Weiss: *raises her hand*

Blake: *raises her hand*

Yang: Betrayer!

Blake: *folds her ears against her head and looks at Yang with narrow eyes*

Yang: *hugs Blake*

Yang: aw, can't stay mad at you.

Weiss: *glares are Jaune*

Jaune: *nervously raises his hand*

Ren: All of those on the RNJR side.

Ren: *raises his hand*

Yang: *raises her hand*

Ruby: *raises her hand*

Nora: HAH!

Yang: Uncle Qrow?

Qrow: *snickers*

Ren: Uncle Qrow?

Qrow: *quiet laughing*

Qrow: *loud laughing*

Jaune: Did I miss the joke?..

Qrow: *tries his best to contain his laughter, but fails, and goes back to full-blown laughter.

Qrow: Oh, man, I needed that. You kids just reminded me that you are still... kids...

Weiss: I BEG YOUR PARDON?!

Qrow: *wipes his eyes*

Qrow: *grumbles*

Qrow: You kids don't know how bad the world can get... at least not yet... You need to keep yourself happy... or else... you might... turn... into someone like me...

Ren: Uncle Qrow, you have always been supportive of us...

Qrow: *waves his hand dismissively*

Ren: *closes his eyes and breathes deep*

Ren: If... everyone is ready for the story?

* * *

JNRR approached the silent village, barely lit in fading light, as darkness approached them. The four looked at each other.

Ren: No sounds to our approach. They either have not noticed us...

Jaune: Or there's no one on watch. We don't want to scare them. Ruby?

Jaune: *holds up his shield*

Ruby: *jumps off his shield and flies into the air, landing high up in a tree*

Ruby: Anybody there?!

The sound of her voice echoed about, but no other sounds was present, ofter than the wind passes through the leaves, and the wind passing by her ears.

Jaune: RUBES!

Ruby: *turns into rose petals and flies back down*

Ren: I advise caution.

Jaune: I'll go first.

Ruby: But?

Jaune: *smacks his armour*

Jaune: Any idiots try to fight us, and I'll survive. Now that I'm getting a handle on my aura... Ruby, overwatch.

Ruby: *salutes, turns into rosepetals and flies up the tree*

Jaune: Ren, watch her back. Nora?

Nora: READY TO JUMP IN!

Jaune: *nods*

Jaune breathed deep and then starts walking to the village; shield high, but not high enough to block his vision. He approached the village's gates, ever wary. He gently opened the doors and looked inside, and still saw nothing moving. He put away his shield to open the gates, quickly pulling it back out again.

Slowly he crept inside, ever wary, ever worried. He did not see a sight or hear a sound... unlike a light... a light that turned off almost as soon as he noticed it. He moved towards where he thought the light was coming from, and saw an inn. He put away his weapons and approached the main door, knocking as loudly as he could.

He heard rustling on the other side of the door, and then the sound of locks being pulled. The door opened just enough for him to see eyes on the other side.

Person: What do you think you are doing?

Jaune: We're huntsmen... sort of... What's going on here?..

Person (whispering): Keep your voice down. And how do we know you are huntsmen. Where's your licences?

Jaune: We... are from Beacon...

Person: *stares at him*

Jaune: Didn't you hear what happened?

Person: Beacon... was destroyed...

Jaune: Not... really... but they couldn't keep teaching. We want to help out until it gets back together.

Person: *stares at him*

Person: How do I know you are telling the truth?

Jaune: If we were bandits I probably would have knocked down the door.

Person: *stares at him*

Jaune: Look, it's obvious something terrible happened here. You could use our help, and we could use a roof for the night.

Person: We?

Jaune: There's four of us.

Person: Huntsmen never work in 4-man groups.

Jaune: The schools form us into 4-man groups.

Person: *stares at him*

Person: *slowly opens the door*

And old woman leaning on a cane stood there, watching him.

Jaune: *pulls out his scroll*

* * *

JNRR walked into the inn.

Jaune: So, what happened here.

Old Woman: What do you think happened here? Bandits and Grimm. What else?

Ren: How many are left?

Old Woman: Less and less each day.

Old Woman: *throws something to Jaune*

Jaune: *catches it, only to find out it's a purse filled with Lien*

Jaune: What's this?

Old Woman: Huntsmen get paid, don't you? Keep the Grimm away for a few days, and it's all yours.

Ruby: Why a few days?

Old Woman: Because a few days is all we have left.

Ruby: What?.. what?..

Ren: I believe she means they are all in critical condition...

Ruby: WHAT?!

Old Woman: *smacks Ruby with her cane*

Old Woman: Keep your noise down. There are people trying to die in peace, here.

Jaune: Ren, see what you can do.

Ren: Of course.

Nora: Make sure the gate is secure.

Nora: On it, Leader.

Nora: *salutes*

Jaune: And make sure you set a trip censor.

Nora: Yes, Leader.

Jaune: How many gates do you have?

Old Woman: Three.

Jaune: *looks at Nora*

Nora: Yes, Leader.

Jaune: Ruby, lookout while Nora's at the gates.

Ruby: Are you sure they will be okay?

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: No...

Ruby: *disappears in a cloud of rose petals*

Old Woman: And just what are you going to be doing?

Jaune: See if I can't give them a good meal...

Old Woman: That's not what I'm paying you for...

Jaune: I'll be here if any Grimm attack.

Old Woman: Thank you... young man...

* * *

Yang: So, what the hell happened?

Ren: As I suspected, they are indeed, all in critical condition. With our care, we were able to keep them alive for a week...

Jaune: When the last one died. The Old Woman insisted she could not survive a journey, and wanted to be left there...

Weiss: *sees the tears in Jaune's eyes, rushes over into his arms*

Ren: The Grimm never attacked.

Nora: We probably have Uncle Qrow to thank for that.

Qrow: That... was nothing...

Ruby: I'll admit, I cried like a baby. That's when I learned just how good he is at hugging. You feel so safe and warm...

Weiss: *nervously looks at Ruby*

Jaune: *pulls away from Weiss*

Qrow: It's the hardest thing huntsmen have to do... Luckily for me, I'm a drunk.

Nora: Clinging to Ren always helps me.

Jaune: We should get setup for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190374874975/paladin-chapter-05) tumblog.


	6. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horde of Grimm bears down on them, and they have no choice but to break through.
> 
> Post-Fall

Yang and Blake pulled up on the bike in front of the rest of the group as they hiked along, removing their helmets.

Jaune: Report?

Yang: An army of Grimm, and they are closing in.

Blake: Everywhere we went.

Qorw: This is it, kiddos. The thing hits the fan. This is the moment you had to be ready to face. So, leaders?, what are you going to do?

Ren: If I might ask, what would you do?

Qrow: Turn into a bird and fly away. As I said, you guys can't rely on me to come up with a decent strategy.

Jaune: How many would we have to kill before they break up?

Qrow: Who knows. All of them? They aren't animals and they aren't humans. They want to kill us, and have an animal's cunning, but don't really have their self-protection instincts.

Ruby: Except for Goliaths.

Qrow: Good on you for paying attention in school.

Ruby: Oh, it was in Mountain Glen.

Weiss: But Doctor Oobleck was still with us...

Qrow: Yes, some of them are smart enough to know when to attack, but when the attack begins?..

Jaune: We'll have to break through.

Ruby: And then what?

Jaune: Keep fighting until we get to Argus. Argus is protected by Atlas, so we should be safe there.

Yang: Shit, the confidence in that.

Nora: He is our leader, after all.

Yang: You really think we can do this?

Jaune: Honestly, I thought we would have died quite a few times by now.

Weiss: *wraps her arm around Jaune*

Weiss: I almost did...

Jaune: Quite frankly, we don't really have much of a choice. This IS why we spent our time training in Mistral.

Ruby: Oh!

Ruby: *raises her hand*

Jaune: Rubes?

Ruby: Can I call out the team attacks?!

Jaune: You are fantastic at that.

Qrow: You guys don't even realize what you just figured out.

Blake: And what did we just figure out?

Qrow: Snow Angel, you tell them?

Weiss: *scoff*

Weiss: Me?

Qrow: *gestures to Jaune and Ruby*

Weiss: Ah.

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: Jaune is the commissioned officer, Ruby is the Non-commissioned officer.

Jaune: uh... huh?

Weiss: You are in charge, but Ruby is the one who directs the troops.

Nora: We're troops? Sweet. I've always wanted to be Jaune's troop. Troops?

Ren: We are a troop of troops.

Nora: Yeah, like that's not confusing at all...

Qrow: Except the bees.

Qrow: *points at Blake and Yang on the bike*

Qrow: You guys are the cavalry, so act like it.

Blake: And what about you?

Qrow: Also me. Our job isn't the bulk of the fighting, but frustrating the enemy. You girls are good at moving. Keep the ones on foot... I mean... Jaune... from getting overwhelmed. Jaune is your centre. You can also move back to him for safety. Blondie, you just keep moving forward. Don't rush it, just keep moving.

Ren: And I thought you said you weren't the leader.

Qrow: I'm still looking out for you kids.

Oscar: *slowly raises his hand*

Qrow: Don't die. Follow behind Jaune, but not too close. Use what we taught you to stay away from the enemies. If you need to, hopefully the old man will come back for a bit...

Jaune: But don't count on it. Try to stay out of the fighting.

Oscar: Right...

Nora: We should group hug!

Jaune: We should.

Jaune: *looks at Oscar*

Jaune: And that includes you.

RWBY + JNR + O: *move in for a hug*

Qrow: *pulls out his flask*

Weiss: You too, Uncle Qrow.

Qrow: *sighs*

Qrow: *hops down from his perch, putting his flask away*

* * *

Yang pulled out the kickstand on her bike. She and Blake got off the bike, looking at the movement of Beowulves below them. They jumped down the cliff.

Yang used her force for a punch to the back of a Beowulf's skull, shattering it, the body beginning to evaporate immediately.

Blake dropped the heavy end of Gambol Shroud into a Beowulf, striking others on her way down with the other end. When she hit the ground she dropped low, using the rope to trip the Beowulves, causing a traffic jam.

Yang: Nice dog pile *snickers*

Blake: *rolls her eyes and smiles before spinning out of he way of an attack*

* * *

Qrow slashed his harbinger as sword, using his aura to strike multiple Ursa. One of them charged at him, and he turned it into a scythe, cutting them down one by one.

* * *

Yang: *punched downward into a Boartusk, causing it to fly backwards into the others*

Blake: *imbed her Gambol Shroud into a Boartusk, pulling it to side, causing it to crash into others as they charged forward*

* * *

Qrow: *lands as the head falls off a Nevermore behind him*

Qrow: There's only one Raven I'm afraid of.

* * *

Yang and Blake bounced around avoiding a swarm of Lancers.

* * *

Yang and Blake bounced into the group with Ruby, Weiss, and JNR. Jaune raised his shield in time to block the harpoon-sringers from three Lancers, when a Lancer Queen rose up in front them... only to be struck down by Weiss' simulacra of such, with a giddy smirk on her lips.

Nora was busy smashing a Beringel into the dirt. Ren rushed Jaune from behind. Jaune raised his shield over his head, helping to launch Ren into the air, where he spun about, shooting a good number of Lancers.

Ruby as rose petals flew up behind Jaune. She planted Crescent Rose's blade into the ground. Jaune braced with his shield to protect her as Ruby fired, taking on the Beringels each with a single shot to the head or torso.

Ruby withdraw her weapons, and Jaune charged forward. Ren and Nora were right behind him. Weiss was bouncing between glyphs. Ruby spiraled around as Rose petals to adopt a new firing position.

Blake and Yang ran off back to where the bike was parked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190505671570/paladin-chapter-06) tumblog.


	7. Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the breakthrough continues, with the heroes bracing for the onslaught.

The bodies of Grimm behind them disovled in time.

Jaune: We've broken through. Qrow, scout.

Qrow: *turns into a crow and flies away*

Jaune: Bees?

Yang: *looks around for a minute*

Yang: Oh, shit, that's us.

Jaune: You've got the only bike. Make sure no one falls behind. Everyone else, no running. We walk hard, but try to keep your stamina up. Ren's job is obvious.

Nora: What do I do?

Jaune: With me. Your job is to jump out and hit any Grimm that rears it's ugly head.

Nora: Can do.

Jaune: White Rose.

Weiss: *eyes flitter about for a moment*

Ruby: That's us.

Weiss: Yes.

Jaune: Spread out, but not too far. I don't want you out of sight.

Ruby: Yes, sir.

Weiss: As she said.

Yang: So, how far are we going to hump it?

Jaune: Argus?, maybe? Everyone once very couple hours, I want you two to drive back and see if anything is chasing us.

Blake: And we call you... when we don't find them?

Jaune: Yes, thank you.

Oscar: And... me?..

Jaune: Try to keep up. That's the best I can do.

Oscar: I'm sure...

Jaune: *glares at Oscar*

Jaune: I promise we'll spend time sparing in Argus. Everyone move.

Ozpin (internally): Hmm.

* * *

The group spent a couple hours marching before the first faltered, and it was Oscar. Jaune's pace was tiring them all, but Oscar nearly had to run to keep up. Blake dismounted and joined Ruby and Weiss. The group was able to make a couple hours more before they had to stop, huffing, wheezing, Jaune and Ren cooking a meagre lunch.

* * *

The group continued their march once again.

Once gain, before long, Oscar ended up on the back of Yang's bike. Yang in turn rubbed him on his head.

Yang: I remember when Ruby was as little as you are.

Oscar: What happened?

Yang: *shrugs her shoulders*

Yang: Just look at her, now.

* * *

Jaune: *waves at Yang*

Yang: *drives up next to him*

Jaune: I take it they are still following us.

Yang: We lost most of them, but there's still... so many...

Jaune: We can't keep marching forever...

Jaune: *pulls out his scroll*

Jaune (texting): Uncle Qrow High ground

Jaune: *puts his scroll away*

* * *

They had to double back up a spiral to cliffs overlooking the path they took. Everyone could finally rest, breathing deeply, taking turns closing their eyes.

* * *

Jaune: STAND TO! STAND TO!

The others on the spire started to rouse and assume their assigned positions.

Ruby readied a long-shot as they approached.

Jaune: *placed his hand on her shoulder*

Jaune: Choice targets.

Ruby: Yes, Sir.

Jaune: *pauses, starting at her*

Ruby (looking at Jaune): Isn't that a military thing?

Jaune: Uh... yeah...

Jaune: *hugs Weiss and then walks around to the easier approach*

Ruby started linining up headshots, taking several Ursa Majors in a single shot. It was then that the heavy wings of a Nevermore could be heard.

Jaune (from the other side of the spire): Is that what I think it is?!

Ren (from the top of the spire): It is, Leader!

Jaune: Shit! Nora, Weiss, top of the spire!

Jaune: *begins climbing up himself*

Nora: So, what's the plan?

Jaune: Weiss turns my shield into a catapult.

Nora: Sweeeet.

Jaune: And Qrow is going to help you.

Qrow: *appears beside them*

Qrow: Yep.

Jaune: *lifts up his shield*

Weiss: *creates a glyph on his shield*

Nora: *jumps on the shield*

Nora: Ready.

Jaune: *carefully aims Nora, waiting for the Nevermore to get within range*

Jaune: Pull!

Weiss: *launches Nora*

Qrow: *turns into a crow and flies off behind her*

Jaune: *puts his shield away and starts climbing back down*

Nora traveled head-long into the Nevermore, striking it with her hammer with all of her force. The Nevermore was knocked backwards, with Nora landing on it's stomach. She moved a bit and struck it in the head with her hammer a second time, launching it downward.

Qrow appeared from below it, catching it's neck in his scythe. Nora hammered the body this time, decapitating it.

Qrow: You okay to land, kiddo?

Nora: *stands on top of her hammer and fires it to slow her fall down*

* * *

Back on the spire, Jaune and Yang fought Beowulves as they tried to climb the more accessible rear.

Ruby was taking pot-shots, with Weiss, and a faux-Lancer protecting her from Lancers. Ren was knocking down Beringels that were trying to scale the side of cliffs.

* * *

Nora was bounding back to the spire, fighting various Grimm whenever she landed. Qrow taking out a number with his scythe just before she lands.

* * *

Yang: *glowing hair and eyes revert, and she takes a knee, breathing heavily*

Yang: How many more do we have to kill?

Jaune: *places his hand on her shoulder and activates his aura*

Yang: *breathes in deep as she stands*

Jaune: I'd say we have like 10% left.

Yang: Shit, really?

Nora: *falls down, smashing a Goliath in the head*

Nora: We are like wicked cool.

Qrow: *lands, and starts taking out Beowulves with his sword*

Jaune: Uncle, help the others.

Qrow: *turns into a crow and flies away*

* * *

RWBY + JNR: *slumps together in exhaustion*

Qrow: *on watch on the top of the spire*

Oscar (Ozpin): *smiling brilliantly*

Qrow: And what are you smiling about?

Oscar (Ozpin): They have just come so far. Their bonds of friendship are so wonderful. By my count, they took out over two-thousand Grimm in a single day.

Qrow: And they are exhausted.

Oscar (Ozpin): They are not the only ones. Oscar and I will hold watch for the night.

Qrow: You sure?

Oscar (Ozpin): We have much to discuss about our future. Despite any retiscence he might have shown, as auras are bonded because of compatibility.

Qrow: You do know... best...

Oscar (Ozpin): Do get some rest.

Qrow (sleepily): Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190635191700/paladin-chapter-07) tumblog.


	8. Saphron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relieved to have arrived in Argus, getting to Atlas is far more complicated then they think it will be.

The Atlasian airships decended in a falling orbit before hovering over the ground.

Atlasian Soldier: Could you guys use some help?!

Jaune: Or food! I'm really hungry!

Weiss: *swats Jaune*

Weiss: Thank you kindly for your offer!

Yang: I hate to say this, but do you have any huntresses on board?!

Atlasian Soldier: No specialists!

Yang: Well, shit.

Blake: What do we do?

Jaune: We take up their offer! But on one condition!

Atlasian Soldier: Uh?, what?!

Jaune: If we get attacked by Grimm, you guys drop us and fly back to Argus!

Atlasian Soldier: If... that's what you guys want! What are you, suicidal?!

Weiss: *holds her hand out to the Atlasian Soldier*

Weiss: If anything, he wants everyone to live!

Atlasian Soldier: You kids are crazy!

Qrow: You have no idea.

Qrow: *pulls out his flask*

Atlasian Soldier: What do you think you are doing?!

Qrow: *sneers and puts away his flask*

* * *

Jaune has his arm wrapped around Weiss' waist. Yang and Blake were holding each other tightly. Ren clutched Nora tightly as she held on to the hand grip. Qrow loomed over Oscar, preventing him from bouncing around. Ruby bounced out of her seat, only to be grabbed by Jaune who seemed to not even flinch.

Atlasian Soldier: Are you kids all huntsmen?!

Jaune: *makes to say something, inhaling deeply to shout it, but gives up and instead just sighs*

Blake: It's complicated!

Qrow: I'll say!

* * *

They disembarked and the airship flew away. The soldiers in the door saluted them, and Weiss saluted back. An Atlasian officer walked up to them, and stood to attention, saluting. Weiss stood to attention and saluted back.

Atlasian Officer: Lieutenant Argent Armin, Specialist.

Qrow: Newly minted one, apparently. Long story short, I'm a huntsman. They are from Beacon.

Argent: *wide eyes of shock*

Argent: I... I'm so terribly sorry. It was such a tragedy.

Qrow: It would have been a worse one if it wasn't for these kids.

Argent: *struck the bottom of his fist into his empty hand*

Argent: The saviours of Beacon! And you must be Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and...

Argent: *stares at Weiss*

Weiss: *gives him a haughty stare*

Jaune: *stands between the two*

Argent: This is... well... above... my pay grade... Um... I apologize... for... um... welcome to Argus. How can we help you?

Jaune: We'd like to get to Atlas.

Argent: I'm afraid that all travel to Atlas is prohibited without...

Qrow: What is James thinking?!

Argent: Permission from General Ironwood... Yes.

Jaune: Then we'd like to send a message to General Ironwood.

Argent: I'm afraid... he is a busy man...

Qrow: I'm... unfortunately... one of the only people he likes talking to...

Argent: And you are?

Qrow: Qrow Branwen.

Argent: Petitions to General Ironwood usually get reviewed within a few weeks.

Jaune: We need time to rest, but a few weeks is WAY too much.

Qrow: I wish the CCT was up so I could just message him. Not that he likes messaging me...

Argent: I thought you said...

Qrow (airquotes): Necessary restriction of infomation. We don't know who is listening.

Qrow: Like that helped with Beacon...

Argent: But... the Atlasian Third Airfleet was in Beacon... helping with...

Qrow: Long story short, no.

Argent: *gives Qrow a questioning look*

Qrow: I'm guessing the tin man didn't want anyone to know about that. NOW he cares about stopping a spread of panick.

Nora: Maybe he, I don't know, learned from Beacon or something?

Qrow: *look of surprise*

Qrow: I just wish the old man were here.

Oscar: *changes his bearing*

Oscar (Ozpin): Leans on his cane and sighs.

Yang: So, what do we do now?

Qrow: You kids can find us a place to stay. I'll... get the message... that will take weeks to reach him... on it's way. I'll message you guys when I'm done.

Weiss: Will you be quite alright, alone?

Qrow: *starts laughing*

Qrow: Oh, man, that's a good one.

Qrow: *squints at Weiss*

Qrow: Don't tell me that you're serious.

Jaune: You are part of the family.

Qrow: I'm what?

Ren: There is a reason we were referring to you as Uncle.

Qrow: I... I honestly don't know what to think.

Jaune: I... have a plan...

Yang and Blake: *give Jaune a shocked look*

Jaune: Everyone else stay here. I'll... have a talk with her.

Jaune: *turns to leave*

Weiss: *steps up behind him*

Jaune: *stops and holds up his arm*

Weiss: *slips in underneath*

* * *

Jaune and Weiss walked arm-in-arm.

Jaune: Just so you know, she's married. To Terra. They're sweet together.

Weiss: And?..

Jaune: Terra has Adrian from a previous relationship, and it's kind of sensitive, so I'd rather you not bring it up.

Weiss: Of course.

* * *

Jaune: *rings the doorbell*

Saphron: *opens the doors*

Saphron: Jaunie?!

Jaune: Hey... Saph...

Saphron: *pulls Jaune in for a hug*

Saphron: This your wife?

Jaune: Not... quite...

Weiss: Quite?..

Jaune: Long-story short, me... and some friends... could use a place to stay for... maybe... a few... weeks?

Saphron: Of course.

Jaune: It's... a lot... of friends...

Saphron: How many?

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: RWBY, JNR, Qrow, and Oscar, so nine?

Saphron: Nine? And you come... without warning...

Jaune: I figured it would be better to talk in person.

Weiss: Weiss Schnee.

Saphron: *looks at Weiss with a start*

Weiss: No way, it worked?!

Jaune: Saph?

Saphron: Yes, yes.

Weiss: And I apologize for simply arriving on your doorstep, but the nine of us likely necessitates our arrival.

Saphron: On one condition.

Jaune: *gives her a sour look*

Saphron: You have to tell me all about it.

Jaune: *gives her a sour look*

Weiss: I apologize, but there is quite a bit we cannot tell you.

Saphron: Since Jaune is being frowny, you could tell me in his place.

Weiss: I will tell you what we can.

Jaune: *hmph*

Weiss: It's a smile price to pay for our lodging.

Jaune: I guess.

Saphron: He's always been frowny.

Weiss: *awkward smile*

Saphron: *questioning look*

Weiss: He... is not frowny... when I'm around...

Saphron: *wide eyes of shock*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190759598020/paladin-chapter-08-saphron) tumblog.


	9. Terra

R_BY, Ren and Nora, Qrow and Oscar moved into the living room.

Terra: I'm afraid... our house... isn't really big enough... to have... nine guests... Oh, my..

Jaune: A floor to sleep on is a LUXURY compared to what we've been through.

Terra: Which is what?

Jaune: An army of Grimm.

Terra: I'm sure it...

Nora: No, it was LITERALLY an army.

Oscar (Ozpin): A few thousand strong.

Oscar: *bearing immediately changes and looks about nervously*

Terra: And who is this?

Qrow: A farm worker from outside Mistral.

Oscar: My mother... owned... the farm...

Blake: So, farmboy?

Oscar: *nods*

Terra: And that is not suspicious at all.

Weiss: As we told your wife, there is a lot we cannot reveal.

Terra (jokingly): Or you'll have to kill me?

Jaune: *rocks his head back and forth*

Jaune: Or Grimm will kill you.

Terra: We're safe, inside the city?..

Ruby: Safe-r?..

Yang: It's safer if you don't know.

Terra: And just... how long do you plan to stay?..

Blake: Until we get General Ironwood's reply.

Yang: We're not really just going to sit here and wait, are we?

Jaune: Of course not.

Ruby, Blake, and Qrow looked at him questioningly.

Nora (excitedly): Sweeeet.

Ren: What ARE we going to do, then?

Jaune: That's the tough one. Terra, I apologize to you and Saph...

Terra: You were always her favourite sibbling. I could hardly stop you from visiting.

Jaune: *looks around between RWBY, Ren and Nora, and Qrow and Oscar*

Terra: *awkward smile*

Saphron: *appears with a tray of tea and cookies*

Saphron: I'm just so happy to have you here!

Weiss: We apologize again for... everything...

Saphron: Oh, you have nothing to apologize for.

Terra: *looks between all of the collected*

Terra: *hears a noise upstairs, and quickly climbs the stairs*

Terra: *comes down with Adrian in her arms, putting him on the ground*

Terra: Adrian, say hello to your uncle.

Adrian: *looks up at Qrow*

Qrow: What? Did someone write uncle on me?

Qrow: *starts looking over his body*

Jaune (to Adrian): Hey, little guy.

Adrian: *looks to Jaune*

Adrian: *waves at Jaune*

Jaune: *waves at Adrian*

Adrian: *looks between the rest of the collected*

Saphron: *points at Weiss*

Saphron: This is his fiancée.

Weiss: *blushes and looks about nervously*

Saphron: She's going to be your aunt some day.

Yang: I didn't know you?..

Jaune: *stands up and turns towards Weiss*

Jaune: *knees on the ground*

RWBY, _NR, Qrow, Oscar, Saphron, and Terra: *stunned silence*

Jaune: *pulls out a small jewellry box and opens it*

Jaune: Weiss Schnee, will you do me the honour of marrying me?!

Weiss: *stunned silence*

Nora: Say yes or I'm going to find someone who will!..

Ren: *uses his hand to cover Nora's mouth*

Weiss: Are you certain?!

Yang: He is on his knees...

Weiss: But... Father would be incensed... we would never have peace.

Nora: We did just fight through an army of Grimm...

Jaune: If I didn't think so, I wouldn't be kneeling here.

Nora (whispering): Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.

Yang (whispering): Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.

Ruby (whispering): Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.

Blake (barely voiced): Do it... do it...

Saphron: Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.

Adrian: *eagerly raising and lowering his fists to the tempo*

Weiss: Will you let me answer him?!

*silence*

Nora and Adrian: *still shaking their hands to the tempo*

Weiss: If you are quite certain...

Jaune: *unblinking stare*

Nora (under her breath): Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it.

Nora and Adrian: *still shaking their hands to the tempo*

Weiss: *holds her left hand towards him*

Jaune: *slips the ring on her left ring finger*

Saphron: We need to celebrate! My little brother is getting married!

Nora: *snaps her fingers and points to Saphron*

Ren: I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. We are weary from travel.

Yang: And... you know... an army of Grimm.

* * *

They had one spare bedroom with a bed that could hold two, (or three if squeezed together), a laundry room that could sleep three to four on the floor, two couches who could fit one person each, (unless they were especially tiny and/or spooning), with the rest on the ground in the living room.

Ren: Logically, the pairs should get the rooms.

Yang: Princess should get the bed.

Weiss: What-what?!

Jaune: *squeezes Weiss and kisses her on the top of her head*

Blake (to Jaune): What do you think?

Jaune: I was serious when I said having a floor to sleep on was a luxury. But...

Jaune: *kisses Weiss on the top of her head*

Weiss: So long as I have his colossal chest to sleep upon... I could sleep anywhere...

Yang: Still think the princess should get the bed.

Weiss: . .

Ren: The other couple should get the laundry room.

.

Blake: *narrows her eyes and slants her ears as she looks at Ren*

Ren: Yes?

Yang: Like, seriously?..

Nora: What?

Jaune: *emphatically points at Ren and Nora*

Ren and Nora: What?

Weiss: We were truly so vexacious to those around us?

Yang: Nah, you were just an ice princess.

Ruby: And Jaune always made me laugh.

Qrow: If you kids keep wanting to be selfless for each other, we might just have to flip a coin.

Oscar: Or let the married couple have the bed.

Jaune: We're not married.

Yang: Yet.

Weiss: And we never asked for special treatment.

Yang: Chill, ice queen. Let us do this for you.

Jaune: Then who gets the laundry room?

Oscar: They could... take turns?..

Yang: *snickers*

Yang: Sharing is caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY DIalogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190888369325/paladin-chapter-09) tumblog.


	10. Fall

**Paladin: Chapter 10A**

Jaune and Weiss wandered the streets of Argus, half exploring, half enjoying each other's company, when they rounded one last corner, and Jaune fell to his knees.

It was a statue of Pyrrha Nikos.

Tears fell from Jaune's eyes and Weiss kneeled beside him, taking his hand, and Jaune flashed back to all the time they had spent together.

  
  


* Flash Back *

Pyrrha: Hello, Again.

  
  


* Present *

Jaune: From the very begining, she was there for me. From the very beginning I ignored it...

  
  


* Jaune's Flash Back *

Jaune: *falling into the Emerald Forest*

Jaune: *gets pinned to a tree by Pyrrha's spear*

Jaune: THANK YOU!

Pyrrha: I'M SORRY!

  
  


* Present *

Jaune: She was always apologizing. Even when she helped you... Especially when she helped you...

  
  


* Flash Back *

Pyrrha: *takes Jaune up to the roof*

Jaune: Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed. I could always be a farmer, or something...

Pyrrha: That's not why I brought you up here. Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class, and that you're still not the strongest of fighters... so... I want to help you.

  
  


* Present *

Jaune: She wanted to help me. All she wanted was to help me.

  
  


* Flash Back *

Pyrrha: We can train up here, after class, where no one can bother us.

Jaune: You think I need help?

  
  


* Present *

Jaune: Really? That's how I replied to her. No, thank you for the offer, Pyrrha, I would love to spend time with you and really need to get better so I don't drag everyone around me down. No, I flat out rejected her...

Weiss: *hugs him tightly*

  
  


* Flash Back*

Pyrrha: *pushes Jaune up against a wall and kisses him*

  
  


* Present *

Jaune: *falls backwards onto the ground*

* * *

**Paladin: Chapter 10B**

Jaune and Weiss wandered the streets of Argus, half exploring, half enjoying each other's company, when they rounded one last corner, and Jaune fell to his knees.

It was a statue of Pyrrha Nikos.

Tears fell from Jaune's eyes and Weiss kneeled beside him, taking his hand, and Weiss flashed back to all the time they had spent together.

  
  


* Flash Back *

Ozpin: But your time at this school will soon prove that knowledge can only carry you so far.

  
  


* Present *

Weiss: I was so young and foolish. I thought the world owed everything to me.

  
  


* Flash Back*

Weiss: Pyrrha, have you given any thought to who's team you would like to be on. I'm sure everyone will be eager to unite with a strong, well known individual, such as yourself?

Pyrrha: Hmm. I'm not quite sure.

  
  


* Present*

Weiss: We both know that wasn't true.

  
  


* Flash Back*

Pyrrha: I was planning to let the chips fall where they may.

  
  


*Present*

Weiss: We both knew who you wanted to partner with...

  
  


* Flash Back *

Weiss: I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.

  
  


* Present *

Weiss: I wasn't thinking, I was demanding...

  
  


* Flash Back *

Pyrrha: That sounds grand...

  
  


* Present*

Weiss: Why did you have to play with my feelings like that? Maybe because I was coming on... a little... strong...

  
  


* Flash Back*

Weiss (internally): This will be perfect: the smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class... Together we will be unstoppable.

  
  


* Present*

Weiss: I honestly don't think it would have worked out. Ruby and I were far more compatible... Pyrrha... had another she needed.

Weiss: *wipes tears from her eyes*

  
  


* Flash Back *

Jaune: You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc.

  
  


* Present*

Weiss: *leans back onto the ground, snuggling up to Jaune*

Weiss: I can't believe I didn't see it...

  
  


* Flash Back *

Jaune: Not in the slightest, Snow Angel.

  
  


*Present*

Weiss: *smiles through her tears*

Weiss: She never fought for herself... She instead fought for everyone else.

  
  


* Flash Back*

Weiss: After hearing all of this, do you really think you are in a position to ask her to be on your team?

Jaune: *dejected sigh*

  
  


* Present *

Weiss: Is I wrong that I want to go back... and... I don't know, stab myself?..

Jaune: No... No...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my RWBY Dialogues tumblog.  
> [A](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/610899191601020928/paladin-chapter-10a) / [B](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/610899225224544256/paladin-chapter-10b)


	11. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are they fighting for?

Argent: Hello.

Jaune: Hello. Just so you know, I'm here to make a scene.

Argent: *leans forward, visibly sighing*

Argent: WHY?!

Ruby: We REALLY need to get to Atlas.

Weiss: Indeed.

Argent: I told you, you need permission from Ironwood.

Nora: And we told you, if you LET US talk to him, I'm sure he'll give it. I mean, like, seriously.

Yang: Come on, man?

Argent: I can't just give you special treatment.

Blake: That is what we are asking for... without giving him a reason to.

Jaune: Well, we can't just tell him.

Nora and Argent: Why not?

Nora: We have to tell SOMEONE. Or is it JUST the general?

Qrow: *lands as a crow behind them and reverts*

Weiss: *huff*

Weiss: There you are.

Qrow: Yeah, yeah. So, here's the thing, if we don't get to Atlas... it... could get really bad.

Argent: I can't just...

Qrow: I told you I was an intelligence agent for Ironwood, didn't I?

Argent: Yes... you did... without giving me any sort of proof.

Qrow: What kind of proof do you want?, the old man...

Qrow: *hangs his head*

Ren: Died in Beacon.

Argent: Old man?

Qrow: He was... the one holding the kingdoms together. He was the reason Ironwood could show up at Beacon with an airfleet without starting a war. And now... without... the old man... we have to figure out a way to work together...

Argent: I'll work to expedite your appeal.

Jaune: Thank you.

* * *

RWBY + JNR: *walk down the streets of Argus*

Nora: Soooo, what do we do now?

Yang: Explore Argus?

Jaune: That... didn't really work for us, before...

Yang: I don't know... Argus looks pretty good.

Weiss: There's are... statue...

Blake: Of?

Jaune and Weiss: . . .

Qrow: *lands and reverts*

Qrow: Probably the one of Pyrrha.

Yang: There's a statue of Pyrrha?

Jaune and Weiss: *stop in their tracks as the group walks passed them*

Yang: Oh, shit... sorry...

Weiss: No, you have every right to inquire.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Ruby: I... I need to see it...

Weiss: In... deed...

Qrow: I can go with you, kiddo...

Ruby: No, Uncle Qrow. I can do this myself.

Qrow: I guess I can apologize on my own...

Nora: What does that mean?

Jaune: I guess you guys weren't there.

Weiss: Dear? What happened?

Jaune: I really don't know...

Qrow: The fall maiden had fallen.

Blake: You mean killed?

Qrow: No... I mean... It's something that has never happened before... Cin...

Yang: You already told us this part.

Qrow: Oh, alright, okay. So, we figured Pyrrha would be the best candidate to takeover. Oz talked her into it...

Jaune: They kept saying it was her choice... they wouldn't go ahead with it until she said so out loud...

Qrow: I know what the stakes were like, but that doesn't mean any of us were happy about it...

Qrow: *turns into a crow and flies away*

Jaune: *steels himself*

Jaune: We'll show you to the statue..

* * *

Jaune and Weiss: *hang back, holding each other's hands*

Yang: I... wish I could have gotten to know you better. You were also so sweet and kind and supportive... and could kick ass so well that some people thought you were invincible. You were always good to us... and always apologizing... it just made us want to hug you.

Blake: You were a warrior, and if there's one thing you'll appreciate it's that it was an honour to fight with you.

Ruby: I... I tried... I almost... if I could have...

Jaune: *hugs her from behind*

Jaune: We know.

Nora: I'm sure Pyrrha does, too.

Ren: She made her choice. She choose to save Jaune...

Jaune: *falls to his knees*

Jaune: Because I was so weak...

Weiss: *kneels beside him, leaning into him*

Weiss: Or, perhaps because she was the best fighter in Beacon. If she... could not... none of us could...

Jaune: I still could have... If I had my semblance...

Ruby (tearfully): Or my silver eyes. I still don't have any idea what happened.

Nora: Don't worry, Pyrrha.

Nora: *wipes tears from her eyes*

Nora: We'll take care of Jaune for you.

Ren: To the ends of Remnant.

Nora: Oh, and Weiss will take care of everything else.

Weiss: Every? Thing?

Ren: We are quite happy for you.

Nora: And Pyrrha would be, as well.

Jaune: You... were too good for us... But you know what?

Jaune: *holds Weiss' hand and helps her up*

Jaune: *stands up*

Jaune: I want to know why we're fighting.

Weiss: He has been awefully oblique...

Yang: Seriously, he can't just tell us what's going on? Like, yeah, obviously Salem is evil and all, but what does she want? What do the relics do?..

Ruby: We're going to find out what he knows.

* * *

Qrow: *as a crow, watches through the window as RWBY + JNR enter the house*

Jaune: We have some serious things to talk about, and...

Saphron: You want to borrow the house for a bit?

Jaune: Well, yes.

Saphron: We did talk about this, Jaune.

Jaune: Uh... yeah...

Terra: *appears behind her carrying Adrian*

Terra: *learns forward to kiss Jaune on the cheek*

Saphron and Terra: *walk off*

Jaune: *touches his cheek as he watches them walk out the door*

Yang: Hey, kid!

Oscar: *walks into the living room*

Oscar: Uh?.. yeah?..

Ren: I'm afraid with need to talk with your counterpart.

Oscar: *eyes glow green*

Oscar (Ozpin): What do you need to talk about?

Jaune: We need to know what we are fighting for.

Ruby: Who is Salem? What does she want?!

Blake: How do we beat her?

Oscar (Ozpin): *breathes deep*

Oscar: *looks about nervously*

Oscar: sooo... he's really not sure what to do here... he was afraid... of something...

Weiss: *glaring*

Weiss: Yes?

Jaune: *gently places his hands on her shoulders*

Weiss: *breathes deeply and relaxes*

Ruby: What doesn't he want us to know?

Oscar: It's the lamp... the relic... he was afraid...

Ruby: *starts rubbing the lamp*

Beautiful, curvy, blue-skinned, topless genie appeared.

Jinn: I am Jinn. What would you like to know?

Ruby: Tells us what Ozpin is hiding from us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/611530199849467904/paladin-chapter-11) tumblog.


	12. Sanctuary

Nora: So... she's... unkillable?..

Ren: Unless we can teach her the value of life... and death...

Blake: Considering she's trying to commit suicide, I think she understands the death part.

Nora: So, what, we just have to teach her to enjoy life?

Weiss: *glares at Yang*

Yang: What?

Weiss: You have always seemed to have a... joie de vive?

Yang: So?.. you want me to teach Salem to be a party girl?.. I'M NOT EVEN A PARTY GIRL ANYMORE!

Yang: *reaches out to Blake*

Blake: *takes Yang's hand*

Weiss: Well, what else do you suggest?

Jaune: Be nice to her.

RWBY + NR: *stare at Jaune*

Jaune: She's hurt and she's scared.

Blake: Are you suggesting we don't fight her?

Jaune: She's still a monster, and needs to be stopped, but we can't just kill her... maybe we shouldn't just kill her even if we could...

Yang: You can't be serious?

Jaune: *looks her in the eyes with a steely gaze*

Yang: Shit, okay, maybe you are.

Ruby: What The Brothers did to her was horrible.

Jaune: And to Oz.

Ruby: I remember something he said to me... when I was made leader... that he has made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet...

Ren: He has been trying to create a cohesive society... for generations?.. centuries?..

Yang: And... he always failed?!..

Jaune: Not always.

Weiss: But often, it seems.

Crow: *audibly sighs from outside the window and then flies off*

Yang: So, maybe we can lay off the old man for a bit.

Jaune: You sound like Uncle Qrow.

Yang: *stares at him with narrow eyes*

Ren: It is our way to express our respect and veneration for him.

Yang: Oh.

Ruby: Qrow is pretty awesome.

Blake: So, what do we do? Track Salem down and have Weiss make her coffee?

R_BY + NR: *stare at Jaune and Weiss*

Jaune and Weiss: . . .

Yang: Seriously?

Jaune: It's the best idea we have so far...

Yang: I guess he's got us, there.

Jaune: How is... Oz?..

Oscar: I really don't know... he's more scared than he has been... at least with me...

Jaune: And how do you feel about this?

Oscar: I really... don't know... I understand what he wants to do... but... I don't...

Ruby: What does he want to do?

Oscar: Just... keep going...

Yang: Us?

Oscar: Remnant.

Nora: So, he doesn't have a plan at all?!

Ren: That does seem to be our strong suit. Ruby is fluid, whereas Jaune creates the plan on the ground.

Yang: So, what?, we just keep going?

Ruby: To Atlas!

Weiss: If we can find a way to get there.

Jaune: He did say he would expedite it, but I'm not going to get my hopes up.

Nora: So, what, we steal an airship?

RWBY + JNR: *nervously look between each other*

Oscar: You can't be serious?

Jaune (obviously lying): No.

Weiss: Perhaps we should give them some time to solve this diplomatically?

Oscar: So, what do we do, then?

Jaune: I did promise to spar with you.

Blake: What?, here?

Jaune: I was thinking Sanctum.

*pregnant pause*

* * *

Jaune, Weiss, and Oscar walked up to Sanctum Academy, simply standing in the entryway, until someone of apparent authority walked up to then.

Jaune: *reaches out his hand*

Jaune: Jaune Arc

Woman: *shakes his hand*

Woman: Filly Floren.

Filly Floren (suspiciously): Can can I help you.

Jaune: I'm a student at Beacon academy. Former student?..

Filly: *gasp*

Filly: Were you at the Fall of Beacon.

Jaune and Weiss: *shyly nod*

Filly: What can we do for you?

Jaune: *grabs Oscar by the shoulder, pulling him foward*

Jaune: I promised this guy I would spar with him when we got to Argus. I was wondering if we could borrow a training room and a couple of quarterstaves?

Filly: *turns a moment before turning back*

Filly: Wait, did you say Jaune Arc?

Jaune: *shyly nods*

Filly: You were the partner of Pyrrha Nikos?..

Jaune: *blinks with moist eyes*

Jaune: I... thought I was strong enough for this...

Weiss: *leans in close to Jaune from behind*

Filly: I'm so sorry...

Jaune: No... To... make this simple... she sacrificed her life... to save mine...

Filly: *quietly nods*

Filly: We'll... we'll help you any way we can.

Jaune: Thank you.

* * *

Weiss sat aside. Jaune and Oscar stood with the staves in hand, one end on the ground.

Jaune: Remember what we taught you about aura?

Oscar: *nods*

Jaune: The other side of this is the only way to penetrate aura is with aura. Create your aura, and I'm going to hit you.

Oscar: *nervously looks at him*

Oscar: *swallows*

Jaune: *spins the quarterstaff around be adopting a standard quarter grasp*

Oscar: *tries to adopt a defensive stance but Jaune strikes him, sending him flying*

Oscar: *crashes into the wall*

Jaune: Now stand up.

Oscar: *looks at his body, as if surprised*

Jaune: You can still be knocked about, but the damage is minor. I assure you, you are completely fine. And if you get hurt, I can help you heal, but remember, keep - your - aura - up.

Oscar: *stands up and nods to him*

Weiss: *beaming as she watches Jaune teach*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/612162549319860224/paladin-chapter-12-sanctuary) tumblog.


	13. Operation: Rusted Tinman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (note: Going into hiatus to plan the next arc)

RWBY + JNR + Qrow and Oscar sat in the Cotta-Arc living room.

Ruby: So... it's been like a week. And we're no closer to getting to Atlas...

Jaune: We've got to do something.

Yang: But, what?

Nora: There is that thing I suggested...

Jaune: If we had a pilot.

Qrow: *looks about knowingly*

Blake: Do you know someone, Uncle Qrow?

Qrow: A great many people.

Jaune: Someone willing to commit treason and fly us to Atlas?

Qrow: Yes... and no...

Ren: Hm?

Nora: And what does that mean?

Qrow: I'd said about a 70-30% chance we'll get to Atlas.

Blake: And the 30?

Qrow: We'll be robbed and dumped into the ocean.

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Qrow: And at least one of you will probably be raped.

Weiss: *SSCCOOFFFF!!*

Nora: Like, even with all of us there?

Qrow: Locked in a tiny box in the back of the airship.

Ren: There must be some other way, other than waiting.

Nora: How about we just kidnap someone?

Ruby: Huh?

Nora: It's not like we'll hurt him that badly, and I'm sure if Weiss apologizes, he'll forgive us.

Weiss: Why me?

Nora: Because, like, you're really good at that. Guys like Jaune see you and just want to sacrifice his life for you.

RWB_: *stares at Jaune*

Jaune: I... can't really deny that...

Weiss: But?..

Jaune: Love at first sight... or compliment... I think it was the compliment...

Weiss: Pardon, but when did I?..

Ruby: Wait, that was a compliment? Because I really wasn't sure at the time.

Weiss: Hm?

Jaune: *clears his throat*

Jaune: Tall, blond, and lanky.

Weiss: *mouth frozen open with shock*

Jaune: What? It was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Other than my mom... and she's... well... mom... and still not really supportive...

Weiss: Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon...

Weiss: *sharp intake of breath*

Weiss: You... cannot... be serious... THAT'S WHY YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH ME?! HAVE YOU NO GOOD-GOD FORSAKEN SELF-RESPECT?

Nora: Duh. That's been like the problem the ENTIRE time. Pay attention, Ice Queen.

Weiss: *scoff*

Ren: I highly doubt an angel would speak to him like that.

Blake: Ehn... from historic depictions of angels...

Weiss: *scoff*

Yang: Ice queen?

Weiss: *huff*

Yang: Ice queen?

Weiss: *questioning huff*

Yang: Don't you have something to say to him.

Yang: *points at Jaune, head between his legs, nearly despondant*

Weiss: *gently shakes Jaune*

Weiss: *shakes him slightly more vigorously*

Weiss: Jaune-dear. Jaune? Jaune-dear?!

Nora: Nah, you have to do it like this.

Nora: *slaps Jaune's shoulder so hard he gets knocked to the floor*

Jaune: *groans*

Jaune: *slowly picks himself up*

Jaune: *sits back up on the couch, only to find Weiss on her knees between his legs*

Yang: When I told you to chill, Ice Queen, that's not what I mean.

Weiss (not acknowledging Yang): I am so terribly sorry. I had no idea... I was just... I... love you...

Jaune: *gently craddles Weiss' face*

Jaune and Weiss: *get lost in each other's eyes*

Qrow: Okay. Crisis averted. What do we do now?

Blake: Is there another port we can try?, if Argus is completely locked down.

Qrow: Everyone knows who you are in Vale, so they'll figure out what we're trying to do right away.

Ren: If not Mistral or Vale, then that leaves Vacuo as primary ports.

Weiss: And who do we know in Vacuo?

*pregnant silence*

Yang: What about someone who used to live in Vacuo, but is now in Mistral?

Blake: *sighs*

* * *

Sun: RWBY needs our help!

Scarlet: Who?

Sun: Oh, come on, pay attention. Remember that girl I was with?

Scarlet: Which one?

Sun: The one I ditched you guys for... for like... a few months?

Sage: *nods*

Scarlet: Oh, the Faunus?

Sun: *glares at Neptune*

Neptune: Is now really the time for this?

Sun: Okay... right... sure... but... Okay, so, you all remember Blake?

Sage: *nods*

Sun: Do we all remember all the wicked cool stuff her team kept getting into.

Neptune: Don't remind me.

Sun: Don't talk like that... Okay, so, they're going to Vacuo, and need someone to show them around.

Neptune: Seriously. You want to get us all killed?

Sun: Oh, come-on, we're going to be huntsmen.

Scarlet: Yeah, doesn't sound like what they are doing.

Sage: They still... need help...

Sun: Oh, come-on, guys. Action. Adventure. Babes.

Neptune: Weiss has already seen my uncoolness.

Neptune: *sighs*

Sun: On, come on. Do you know how famous they are? Imagine if that was us?

Scarlet: *shimmering smile*

Scarlet: Actually, you know what?, not worth it.

Sun: Sage?

Sage: *shrugs his shoulders and nods his head towards Scarlet*

Sun: Okay, Neptune. You're coming, right?

Neptune: I... don't know... I mean... there are plenty of girls who haven't seen my uncoolness?

Sun: Neptune.

Neptune: Nope.

Sun: Neptune.

Neptune: Nope.

Sun: Come on, Neptune.

Neptune: Not going to work.

Sun: Neptune.

Neptune: Nope.

Sun: Neptune!

Neptune: Nope.

Sun: Neptune...

Neptune: *sighs*

Neptune: If I say yes, will you stop?

Sun: Duh? Alright, let's get going.

Scarlet: And what do we do while you're gone?

Sun: Copy your notes for me.

Scarlet: That is... what I did last time...

Sun: Exactly. I knew I could count on you guys.

* * *

James: *reads a request from his desk*

James: *angrily smashes his desk and storms off*

James: What is this? I gave STRICT instructions that they were to be let into Atlas.

Brigadier: She knew fully well what was expected. It's... impossible that this was an accident.


End file.
